1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for tenderizing comestible products, such as, for example, meat, by piercing and/or cutting the product from one side simultaneously by a multiplicity of thin needles or knives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of machines for tenderizing and/or injecting fluid in pieces or cuts of meat with and/or without bone employing a multiplicity of closely arranged knives or needles with solid and hollow for simultaneously cutting or piercing a meat product are known. The knives or needles of such machines are not readily accessible for repair, replacement, etc.